Economy
'Industry & Trade:' Under this icon in your command center you can find the Stock Market and Resources windows. This is closely related to the resources that have just been introduced as the following information and action possibilities can be found here: *Inspect resource consumption and production. Specify which resource types should be used for minimum consumption. *Trade with other leaders. *Trade with the global market. In total, there are three different categories of resources that are very much needed by the citizens, namely food, building materials, and energy. Luckily all those resources are available on the territory. At the beginning of your governance, your country will consist of 12 provinces. Each province has a focus on one single resource that is being produced in large amounts to be shared throughout your nation. Resources are continuously produced and consumed. The resulting income rate for each resource is given per hour. If a resource is used up completely and still has a negative income rate, the resulting shortage will have negative effects (disabled buildings, morale drop). To handle resource deficiencies - for example if you own a nation that produces no oil, but you need some to build e.g. a factory or advanced weaponry (see chapter "Province Upgrades" and "Factory Productions") - you can have a look at the stock market, which you can find under "Resources" in the second tab. This is your chance to make some profit; here you can: *sell resources you currently don't need for a price you define *buy resources that are offered on the market *request resources for a price that you think is adequate, e.g. if the current prices are too high *sell resources directly to someone who has made a request himself on the market 'Selling resources for a price you define:' Sometimes you reach a point where you got more than enough from a certain resource and it might be better to make some money out of it. One possibility is to make an insertion on the stockmarket. Just think what price might be okay for your further intentions, select "Sell" and the resource you want to sell in the new order dropdown menus on the left. Give the amount, the price and press "Place order" and your trade offer will directly appear on the market and on your order queue. 'Buying resources that are offered on the stockmarket:' After some time, other nations - human controlled ones as well as non-player-controlled nations - will put their own trade offers on the market. The prices vary, depending on how much is available and how much is needed: a resource, that nearly everyone needs on the beginning, like iron ore for the fortresses, is often rarely available and thus has a high price. Later, when the iron needs fall, the prices will become lower. As usual, the demand determines supply. If you find a resource you need, just execute a double click on it in the orderbooks and confirm the popup window. If you just need a part of an offer, select "Sell" and the resource in the new order panel and enter the desired amount and price. The resource will be taken in the amount you entered from an existing trade offer. If you enter more than there is available on the market, the excess amount will be placed as a new order and you have to wait until someone sells you resources from his stack. 'Request resources for a price that you define:' Every now and then it will happen, that a certain resource is being offered for way too high prices. Then you can make a proposal to get a resource for a lower price. Select "Buy" and enter the other needed information and your trade request will appear on the market. Now you will have to wait until someone agrees and sells you the needed resources, which can sometimes be a long time to wait for, especially if you request a resource that is currently needed by everyone in this round. 'Sell resources to someone who has made a request:' You can check the market for open requests. Those can be found in the orderbooks, displayed under the sell orders. If you got enough from a certain resource and recognize that others need them and they're willing to pay a price you agree with, just double click on the buy order and confirm the appearing popup window. If you got more than requested, the requested amount will be taken from your stack; if you got less than needed, all your remaining amounts will be given away. But of course you can also give an amount that you like. To do so, just make a sell order for the same price as the buy order you want to fit says and enter the amount you want to give away. Note: All orders in your order queue that are not yet executed are cancelable! Just select the open trade in the queue and press the "Cancel"-button on the bottom of the queue panel. 'Resource Categories' Each of the three resource categories (food, building materials '''and '''energy) has to be available to be consumed by your population. In the resource window you can adjust individually which resource shall be used to meet the needs within each category. If the requirements cannot be met any longer, because specific resources are not available anymore, the shortage in this category will lead to a drop in the province morale. In addition to the category needs, armies and province upgrades can have additional needs for specific resource types. Army units, for example, consume grain and oil. 'Important facts' *Resource categories have a minimum need per day and province. This consumption can be covered by any resource type in a category. *Some provinces produce almost twice the amount of resources than others. They are marked with two resource icons in the strategic map. *Resource production is dependent on the contentment or morale in a province. *Both morale and production can be boosted by providing additional infrastructure to the province. 'Food' Food is the most important resource in Europe because it is needed in large amounts by its population. While in many continental provinces grain can be harvested, many coastal regions provide good opportunities for fishing. 'Building Material' In order to maintain and improve the infrastructure of your country as well as to produce high-tech weaponry in your factories, you need lumber and iron ore as a basis. 'Energy' Energy and its production is one of the most versatile resources with respect to the whole course of the game. While coal '''will probably be of great importance in the later phases of the game to supply the railways, '''oil '''is the number one resource to keep your military running. '''Gas on the other hand is not used for specific military units (except the balloon) or buildings (except the Aerodrome), but serves as an excellent power supply in order to reach the daily minimum need and to save a lot of the other energy resources. Both, the building and the energy resources will gain more and more relevance when the growing industrialization of your country allows you to produce more and more powerful mechanized weapons. 'Notes' *Make sure your stock and daily production meets the minimum needs for each resource. Otherwise, your nation will suffer under the aforementioned consequences. *The resource sliders can be used to specify the percentage of the minimum category consumption that should be covered with a resource. For example: It is a good idea to consume gas before other kinds of energy. By adjusting the slider for gas, you will automatically reduce the consumed amount of the precious coal (needed for the railway) and oil (needed for military upgrades). Should you stocks not support the set rate for more than 24 hours, this will be shown as a comment next to the resource consumption rate. *Besides simply trading resources you can as well trade armies, weapons or even whole provinces with other leaders. Note that while resources available in your stock immediately after the trade, armies or weapons like tanks will of course remain where they have been but are only put under your control. You should keep this in mind when trading troops far from your territory. (Or maybe even behind the well defeated border of your neighbor...)